Stronger together
by spuffy4eva
Summary: This picks up in the middle of Chosen, when Buffy hands Spike the amulet and carries on from there. But in my version, there's more humour and romance and less spike dying. Hint: my screen name.CHAPTER 7 IS UP!
1. Comfortable

Summary: This starts off in the middle of Chosen, you know when Buffy gave the amulet to Spike? It picks up just before he says she can sleep with him downstairs again. I always wondered what was said after she put a hand on his face. From there I've just gone off and done my own thing so apart from the battle and the whole all girls become the slayer thing, don't expect to see anything else that happens in the show. Enjoy! And please R&R!

Disclaimer: Do you think that if I owned anything Spike would have died? Or Buffy would have ended? Some text is taken from Chosen written by Joss Whedon. Property of Fox and Mutant Enemy.

A big thank you to www. Buffy-vs-angel dot com forward slash guide dot shtml.They provide transcripts for all of the Buffy and Angel episodes. For that they deserve the earth.

I wrote the address like that because it wouldn't save otherwise.

**Chapter 1: Comfortable**

BUFFY

Faith still has my room...

SPIKE

Well, you're not staying here! You can't buy me off with shiny beads and sweet talk. You've got Angel-breath. I'm

not going to just let you whack me back and forth like a rubber ball. I got my pride, you know.

BUFFY

I understand.

Buffy turns to go but Spike runs around in front of her, blocking her way.

SPIKE

Clearly you don't, 'cause the whole "having my pride" thing was just a smokescreen.

BUFFY

(relieved)

Oh, thank god.

SPIKE

I don't know what I would have done if you'd gone up those stairs.

Buffy smiles and caresses his cheek with her hand.

BUFFY

I like it down here.

SPIKE

(smiles)

Comfortable? Well there goes my Big Bad rep...

BUFFY

(smiles playfully and laughs)

Oh please like anyone still believes that anymore

SPIKE

(mock indignation)

Andrew is still afraid of me!

BUFFY

Andrew ran screaming from a tampon

SPIKE

Well there are others! Some of the girls...

BUFFY

The girls just look at you because you're hot

Spike raises an eyebrow with a smirk on his face

BUFFY

(blushes)

I mean _they_ think you're hot, not that I don't think you're hot its just... that's not what I meant.... I mean I heard some of the girls were talking and....

Spike puts both hands on her shoulders and she stops talking to see him with a gentle smile on his face.

SPIKE

Buffy it's OK, you don't have to get all ancy every time you pay me a compliment, not that it happens that often...

BUFFY

(Indignant)

I'm not ancy! What does ancy even mean, is that like some fancy English word? And I do to pay you compliments!

Spike lets go of her and raises his hands in mock surrender

BUFFY

(smiles)

Why is it we can never talk without arguing?

SPIKE

It's part of the dance, luv. It's how it's always been

Spike goes to light a cigarette

BUFFY

Well I say it's time for a new tradition, no fights

Spike pauses with the cigarette still in his mouth, and raises his eyebrows at her. Then he puts his cigarettes away. He looks at her and smiles before looking at the floor

BUFFY

What?

SPIKE

(still smiling and looking at the floor)

Nothing.

BUFFY

What?

SPIKE

I was just remembering all the fights we've had over the years,

BUFFY

Did it give you a headache?

SPIKE

(smirks)

Not when I remember some of the make-ups

Buffy raises her eyebrows and smiles and then crosses her arms at looks at him.

SPIKE

Not to imply anything of course

Buffy continues smiling and takes a step closer to him. She snuggles her arms next to his as she pulls in for a hug. She rests her head on his shoulders. Spike puts his arms around her and starts stoking her hair as he closes his eyes with a content smile on his face.

BUFFY

Spike?

Spike snaps his eyes open and the smile drops from his face and he anticipates her pulling away from him. Buffy feels it and looks up at him pouting and confused.

BUFFY

What are you doing?

SPIKE

I thought...

Buffy just smiles and rests her head on his shoulders again.

BUFFY

Here good. Outside bad.

Spike chuckles slightly and puts his arms back where they were pulling her closer to him. He rests his head on hers and closes his eyes again.

They stay there for a while, until Spike can hear her sleeping. He takes one of his hands and bends down to scoop up her legs. She keeps her arm tightly wrapped around his neck, but doesn't wake. He carries her over to his cot and gently places her down. He lies next to the wall, but she doesn't let go of his neck and once she feels him settle she snuggles into his chest, a cute little smile on her face. Spike sits stroking her hair and he kisses her forehead and smiling at her sleeping form. He drifts off to sleep.

Willow opens the basement door and crouches on the first step. She sees the intertwined bodies of Buffy and Spike. She smiles. She whispers 'Nosrti' and a small glow of yellow light can be seen escaping her mouth as she says the words and it travels to both Spike and Buffy. The light splits in two and enters both Spike and Buffy where their hearts would be. Willow then whispers 'Necto'. A strong bond of light can be seen between both Buffy and Spike where the previous light had just entered. She smiles again before creeping out. Buffy and Spike instinctively pull each other closer in there sleep.

NEXT DAY

Buffy stirs from her sleep and slowly opens her eyes.

SPIKE

(softly)

Hey...I was wondering if you were going to sleep all day.

Buffy pouts and puts her head in his chest more.

BUFFY

Daylight bad.

SPIKE

I must admit I'm not to fond of it myself.

BUFFY

What time is it?

SPIKE

It about 11 judging by the estrogen army upstairs

BUFFY

11?But...

Spike all of a sudden shoots out of Buffy's arms and out of the cot completely. Buffy sits up bolt upright and whips round her head to look at Spike.

SPIKE

Bloody hell slayer! Are you trying to kill me?

BUFFY

Kill you? What are you....

SPIKE

Earth to Buffy! You were about to be holding a big pile of dust!

Buffy looks at the spot next to her

BUFFY

Oops! Sorry, you OK?

SPIKE

Oops? I almost die and all you can come out with is oops?

Buffy gets up out of the cot angrily

BUFFY

Well I didn't know! You sleep down here, you would have thought a vampire would have figured to block out the windows!

SPIKE

Well I....

He pauses and looks at the spot again

BUFFY

What?

Spike walks over and stands next to her he looks at the sunlight that is pouring through the window and is now covering a large amount of the floor. He goes to step into the sunlight.

BUFFY

Spike what are you doing? Sun plus vampire equals bad.

Spike steps forward into the sun. He stays there and nothing happens.

BUFFY

Oh my god.... Spike you're not on fire

SPIKE

I had noticed that

BUFFY

How is this? When did this? What?

SPIKE

Three excellent questions

Spike peers up at the sun.

BUFFY

Doesn't it hurt?

SPIKE

A little, it kind of feels like.... OW!

Spike all of a sudden jumps out of the sunlight and back into the shade as his skin smokes. He looks at it but there is no mark on his arm.

BUFFY

I don't get it, how come you can be in the sunlight, but you are only just getting burned now?

SPIKE

I have no idea, it bloody stings though, felt like it used to when I was in the sun for a minute there.

BUFFY

The amulet! Maybe its the amulet! Somehow its making you stronger or like semi - invincible or something

SPIKE

Well I wasn't wearing it, and I thought it had some sort of cleansing power?

BUFFY

Well it does, that's what Angel said it does anyway

SPIKE

Wouldn't be surprised if it was cursed or something, Angel probably made it so I think I am invincible and then.....

BUFFY

Would you stop? Angel was supposed to be wearing it in the first place, and he didn't even know you had a soul, so he didn't know you could even wear it!

SPIKE (mumbles)

Still wouldn't put past him, always was one for self torture, the fact that I have it now is probably a bonus

Buffy shakes her head.

BUFFY

Can we concentrate please? We have no idea what is happening to you, and in case you haven't noticed, this is kinda the worst time for you to be all... whatever you are

SPIKE

Cheers

Buffy ignores him.

BUFFY

We'll hit serious research mode, and maybe theres a spell that Willow could do to......

SPIKE

I don't want any mojo done on me, especially not from her, girls afraid of her own shadow

BUFFY

We need to find out whats wrong with you, I cant afford to have a faulty spike with me in this battle. I need you. Fully functional you.

Spike gives her a shy smile. Buffy smiles warmly at him.She walks over to him, until shes standing right in front of him.

BUFFY

We'll get you sorted I promise. There's no way you're getting out of this fight.

SPIKE (smiles)

Wouldn't, even if I could.

BUFFY

Come on, lets go upstairs, maybe Willow can get you sorted out quickly.

Spike raises an eyebrow.

BUFFY

And no looks like that.

Spike chuckles behind her back as they begin to walk up the stairs. When Buffy goes to open the door, it opens and she is greeted by Willow looking guilty.

BUFFY

Oh hey Will, we were just coming to look for you.

WILLOW

Yeah, I know, uhm there's something that I kinda need to talk to you about

A/N Ooh what did Willow do to Buffy and Spike? And what will they say when they find out? Next chapter up soon but reviews help me go faster!


	2. Prophecy girl and now boy

Disclaimer: If I was anyone who owned Buffy, why am I not making Season 8?

**Chapter 2 – Prophecy girl....and now boy **

BUFFY

What is it? What's wrong? Did something happen?

WILLOW

No, no nothing like that, there's just uhm, some things I need to explain

BUFFY

Like what? Did you find something on the scythe?

WILLOW

Kinda, it's abit more complicated then that though, we might have found some stuff that will help us, with the big fight

Willow gestures to Buffy to go into the dining room and Buffy go in, Spike follows her. Willow gives a deep sigh and then follows them into the dining room. Buffy and Spike sit on one side of the table, and Willow and Giles on the other side. Giles is sitting back in his chair. The scythe is in the middle of the table.

BUFFY

So what do we know about this thing? Apart from the pretty preacher pieces it makes

WILLOW

Well I tried doing some research on the net, you know, see if we could find any info that way but surprise, surprise there was like zilch, so I called the coven. You know the one I went to when I went through my... bad phase. I figured they might have something on it given its clearly got big powerful mystical thingy written all over it.

BUFFY

So?

WILLOW

So you know there is this really powerful seer in the coven? The one who is finding all of the potential slayers for us?

BUFFY

Uh, huh

WILLOW

Well she did some digging and she found to a text that has a reference to a scythe similar to this.

SPIKE

Similar? So we don't know if it's actually this scythe then?

WILLOW

Well I had one of the other witches do this mind teleportation thing; it's actually really cool first you set up a mind link and then...

GILES

I think we are getting a little off topic here.

WILLOW

Oh, yeah, sorry so basically we know that it's this scythe that the text talks about, which was a big yay for us because we were getting a whole lot of nothing on our own.

BUFFY

So what is this thing? What did the book say?

WILLOW

Well it said that this scythe was part of some ancient prophecy

Giles takes off his glasses.

BUFFY

Oh good because you know I haven't had enough of those to last me a lifetime. So what big apocalypse is it now? Or is this just about the one we have already got?

WILLOW

Well uhm....

She trails off and looks at Giles. He puts his glasses back on and sits forward.

GILES

Yes well the text itself tells of the slayer coming to face to face with the last of the old ones, or in other words the last of the pure demons that roamed this earth before man settled here.

BUFFY

The first

GILES

Yes, it appears so.

BUFFY

So what does this thing, this prophecy tell us? Come on guys I can feel some major avoideyness going on here

WILLOW

The prophecy talks about the scythe and the slayer and also about this spell, this incantation that must be done for the scythes full power to be used.

GILES

It seems that the scythes was made from a mixture of essences, the slayer and the demon that was used to create her

BUFFY

Wait the demon that those shadow men I met put into the first slayer? That's what's in this scythe?

GILES

That and the other slayer attributes, the speed, the instinct and of course the preternatural strength

SPIKE

All that's in this axe thingy? Seems like an awful lot of mojo for a weapon noone knew anything about.

BUFFY

Why didn't we know about this? Why didn't I know about this, I am the slayer surely it should've been passed down to Faith or me when we got called.

WILLOW

See now that's what we thought, but when we asked Athena, who's the witch who found this text, she said that she could feel some sort of energy around it, like this book had its knowledge hidden until a right time, until the scythe was unearthed.

BUFFY

Because of the fight?

GILES

Yes, but also because something needed to happen before this prophecy could occur, certain events, and one of them it appears was the return of Spike's soul.

SPIKE

Hey! Nobody mentioned I was a part of any of this

BUFFY

You're saying Spike was, is part of this prophecy?

GILES

Yes the translation was very clear, it says that a demon who has willingly sought redemption by returning his soul must merge with the slayer for the full power of the scythe to be unleashed

BUFFY

Unleashed?

SPIKE

Merged? Oh right you mean...

GILES

I mean by way of the incantation that is part of the prophecy ( he gives Spike a disapproving look)

WILLOW

Right, Nostri Necto which basically translates as to be joined as one and to seal that bond. The spell takes the essence of both the slayer and the demon inside Spike and merges the two together.

BUFFY

So I would be like part demon?

WILLOW

Well yes and no, you see the demon would be inside you but as it has joined together it has created this whole other essence that has the strengths that both of you have.

SPIKE

Wait a minute; have you already done this spell?

BUFFY

What?!

SPIKE

I'm beginning to think that this prophecy might explain my little walking in the sun without the whole big pile of dust loophole.

BUFFY

You did this spell already? How could you do that without telling me? Us?

GILES

We thought it best do it when you were both relaxed we know the amount of stress you have been under recently Buffy

BUFFY

So what you decide to do a couple of spells on me while my guard is down? Is that your version of stress relief?

GILES

We wanted to make sure that the spell would work and that would only happen when your auras were clear that way your essences could be best channelled

Spike leans back.

BUFFY

(interrupts)

What do you mean? When did you do this?

SPIKE

I think I know. Seems like the good fairy here has been whispering magic words while we sleep, isn't that right red?

BUFFY

(raised voice)

While we slept?! You're telling me that the two of you found out this whole mess and then just decided to do spells on us without even checking with me? How could you do that? Can I trust none anymore?

WILLOW

Buffy, we weren't trying to break your break your trust, we

GILES

(interrupts)

We did what we thought was best

BUFFY

And you're the ones who get to decide that

GILES

That's not what this is about

BUFFY

(raised voice)

Oh really? See cause I think it is ; Oh I bet your just loving this, I mean this is what you do isn't it? You research and you talk about of prophecies and incantations, well you know what? I'm sick of this, I'm not doing this anymore, if we do this we do this my way, this is my fight

GILES

(stands abruptly and says in a hissed angry voice)

This is not your fight! This is not just about you, this is about all of us! Now we did this for you, so we could actually have a stronger chance at winning here and if you cant see that then we...

BUFFY

Then you'll what, kick me out? Because we all know how well that works out.

Giles stays silent but looks at her furiously. Willow looks panicked. Buffy and Giles stare at each other for while.

BUFFY

I can't deal with this

She turns to exit.

WILLOW

Buffy I...

Buffy ignores her and exits into the kitchen. Spike stands up raises one eyebrow at both Willow and Giles before he follows her. He opens the basement door and walks down to the base of the steps, he sees Buffy sitting on edge of the bed staring ahead of her. He goes and sits next to her. There is silence for a moment.

SPIKE

So looks like it's you and me against the world then pet

BUFFY

You mean you and me against the First

SPIKE

Yeah well I'm not so much worried about our resident ghostie, I'm abit more concerned with how we're supposed to fit into this whole prophecy

BUFFY

Welcome to my world, It feels like I'm always prophecy girl if its not master vampires or hellmouthy demons with a thing for child's bones or..

SPIKE

Well you do seem to having a knack for these things

BUFFY

Oh great so now I'm asking for it, is that what you're saying?

SPIKE

No it's just...

BUFFY

(stands)

Because seriously not with the asking! I'd much rather have standard type of apocalypse the ones that involve uranium power sources and veiny best friends

SPIKE

You really have done this a couple of times

BUFFY

You have no idea

She sighs and sits back down next to him.

BUFFY

Does it ever end?

SPIKE

Not when you're looking for it, No

Buffy sighs again and runs her hands through her hair as she puts her head in her knees. Spike rubs the base of her back.

SPIKE

Hey, don't start breaking down on me now, we'll figure this out we always do

Buffy brings her head up.

BUFFY

How? We don't even know how this work's, what they've done

SPIKE

(Interrupts)

I think the gruesome twosome where gonna explain it abit before you ran out

BUFFY

Yeah and then what? We don't know what this sharing of essences thing means; I mean I've got part of a demon in me!

SPIKE

Yeah well I do know abit about that, especially with this particular demon

BUFFY

And what did they even mean the strengths that we both have?

SPIKE

Well call me crazy...

Buffy raises an eyebrow. Spike ignores her.

SPIKE

I am guessing it means slayer strength, fighting skills and all that

BUFFY

But you already have strength and fighting skills

SPIKE

Yeah but there are other things, my vampire vision and sense of smell, your slayer instincts...

BUFFY

Oh great so I'm supposed to be happy because I can see and smell people better? What am I the Big Bad wolf?

SPIKE

Well you're the big bad something now...

BUFFY

So hold on, you're saying all my powers are your powers?

SPIKE

What's mine is your love, always has been

Buffy stands up.

BUFFY

Hit me.

SPIKE

What?

BUFFY

Hit me.

SPIKE

Err, no

BUFFY

Come on, I wanna test this out and besides I feel like hitting something

SPIKE

I thought you wanted me to hit you?

BUFFY

Well obviously I'm gonna hit you back

SPIKE

So why don't you just hit me?

BUFFY

Ugh, come on Spike its not like you haven't hit me before

SPIKE

But that was different, I'm different

BUFFY

What because you didn't have a soul? What kind of excuse is that?

SPIKE

I see what you're trying to do

BUFFY

What, all I'm asking you to do is hit me

SPIKE

No

BUFFY

Hit me!

SPIKE

No!

BUFFY

Fine

Buffy goes to give Spike a punch on the face but before her fist can hit his skin a small wall of energy appears between her fist and his face, upon contact, both of them go flying to opposite sides of the room at a massive force. Spike gets up onto his knees.

SPIKE

What the hell was that?

A/N: Cliffhanger! Another one! I know it is an extremely evil thing to do to all you loyal readers of mine but there it is! Next chapter should be up soon so you don't have long to wait I promise! Anyone see what I did with the title? All you hardcore Buffy fans should know though!


	3. Who are you?

Wow, thanks for all the reviews! Special thanks to spikebaybeegurl who has reviewed twice! Also thanks to lizardwoman, M.Alicia Garcia, star2421, xXxBaNdDoRlxXx, loved it, hell yeah and PadfootObssesed329.

Of course a massive huge thanks to foxyfreakinlady! Your support makes this a whole lot easier.

Disclaimer: If I owned Buffy this would be fact not fiction. Some text is used from Dead things written by Stephen S.De knight. Some text is also used from The Prom written by Joss whedon. Property of Fox and Mutant Enemy productions.

**Chapter 3 – Who are you?**

BUFFY

(Kneeling down clutching her head)

Oh god...

Spike gets up and goes over to her, he kneels down beside her

SPIKE

Hey, Buffy you alright?

BUFFY

(Still clutching her head)

No! I feel like I've been hit over the head with a sledgehammer

SPIKE

I know it felt like something knocked the wind out of me that is if I could still breathe

Spike helps Buffy to her feet, she looks a little woozy.

SPIKE

Still, are you alright? Not gonna faint on me are you?

BUFFY

No, but I might throw up on you

Spike looks a little scared and then leads her over to the bed. They both sit on the edge of the bed. Buffy is still looking sick and Spike looks very concerned.

BUFFY

What was that thing?

SPIKE

I don't know, but I'm betting Red and the watcher probably do, my guess is it's that spell she did, probably some kind of side affect

Buffy just groans. All of sudden Giles, Xander, Dawn, Kennedy and a crowd of potentials come crashing though the doors and down the stairs.

XANDER

Buffy! Oh my god Buffy, are you OK? We heard a big crash

DAWN

Was it a demon?

RHONA

Was it the ubervamps?

VIVIAN

Was it the first?

KENNEDY

The first is none corporeal idiot

GILES

What happened?

SPIKE

Some kind of energy barrier hit us both at full speed, sent us flying

GILES

Energy barrier?

SPIKE

I'm guessing it's got to do with whatever mojo Red did to us

KENNEDY

Who's red?

VIVIAN

What's Mojo?

DAWN

Oh, that's Spike speak for magic

KENNEDY

Magic? Hey maybe you could ask...

GILES

Willow

SPIKE

Where is she? I think I need to know a little more about this spell she did, might help us figure out what the hell's going on here

GILES

She's watching over Faith

KENNEDY

What's going on? Did Willow do something?

GILES

Just leave it Kennedy

Spike stands and moves towards the base of the stairs. Giles leans to block his way.

GILES

Maybe now wouldn't be the best time to be talking to her

SPIKE

Somebody has to, even if it is just to find out whatever mess she's got us all into, why are you going to stop me?

Spike looks defiantly at Giles. Giles looks at him for a moment and then stands back to let him through. Spike carries on up the stairs and exits. Giles watches him go and then continues looking at the basement door.

KENNEDY

Giles what is going on? Why is Spike going to speak to Willow?

GILES

Just leave it Kennedy!

Giles heads up the stairs. Kennedy looks at irritated and then follows along with the rest of the potentials. Xander and Dawn are left at the foot of the stairs; Buffy is still on the side of the bed concentrating hard on taking deep even breaths.

XANDER

Buffy are you sure you're OK? You seem kinda queasy

BUFFY

I'm fine

XANDER

Are you sure? Cause if you want we can kick Faith out of your room.

DAWN

(Squeals)

Ooo can I do it?

BUFFY

I'm fine guys seriously, there's no need for the worriness. I just need some rest.

XANDER

Well OK, we'll just kick one of the potentials off the couch, they're all training anyway so its not like they're using it

DAWN

Buffy, what happened?

BUFFY

I don't know, one minute I was going to punch Spike and the next...

XANDER

Wait a minute you were going to hit Spike? Wait to go Buff!

Buffy looks at Xander sternly.

XANDER

I'm not helping am I?

DAWN

Oo, Do you want me to get you some hot chocolate with marshmallows? I don't really like them but I still have some left; I have my own secret stash away from the piranhas

Xander and Buffy look at Dawn.

DAWN

What it's true! You should see what its like when its that time of the month, the way it works out one of us is always on and the fight for the....

XANDER

I think we are getting a little off unisex talk here, lets try and steer the conversation away from the things I don't need to know

DAWN

Wimp

XANDER

Hey!

BUFFY

Guys!

Both Xander and Dawn silence immediately.

BUFFY

Thanks for the oh so focused concern but I think I am just gonna rest here for a while.

XANDER

Buff it's OK we can move a potential out of Dawn's room, it should be easy enough, just get Andrew to start talking about his Star Wars collection

BUFFY

Xander please, I just want to lie down is that OK?

XANDER

All I'm saying is you don't have to sleep in the basement we have other rooms and this is your house....

DAWN

Xander! Maybe we should just let Buffy get some rest yeah?

Dawn smile quickly at Buffy who gives her a relived smile back. Xander takes the hint and walks up the stairs. Buffy lies down on the bed. Dawn comes over to her and strokes her hair.

DAWN

Call me if you need anything OK? And don't worry about Xander, I'll get the girls to have well timed PMS every time he goes near the basement door.

BUFFY

He does mean well.

DAWN

Yeah I know, that's what makes it more fun.

Dawn grins evilly at Buffy, Buffy gives her a quick grin back. Dawn goes up the stairs and exits and leaves the room shutting the door behind her. Buffy lies on the bed alone and closes her eyes.

JOYCE

Penny for your thoughts?

Buffy's eyes snap open and she sits up to see her mother sitting on the bed beside her smiling.

JOYCE

Never could tell what was going on in that head of yours, always worrying and...

BUFFY

You're not my mother

JOYCE

Oh, now come on Buffy I know we've had our differences before but there's no need to block me completely from your life...

Buffy stands up in front of her mother.

BUFFY

Get out. You're not her

JOYCE

(stands)

No, I'm not but that doesn't mean we can't still talk, is that how I raised you?

BUFFY

I have nothing to say to you.

JOYCE

No?

Joyce morphs into Angel.

ANGEL

Well I guess that leaves me then doesn't it?

BUFFY

Again still not with the believing.

ANGEL

(starts to walk around the room, Buffy keeping her eye on him all the time)

Really? You still seemed pretty shaken up though. (mocking voice) 'You're not my mother' Jeez, you'd think the slayer would be able to handle me by now, but one false face and its all (mocking voice) 'Get out, You're not her' Well news flash honey... I didn't want to be, I just like getting under your skin. And we all know how well that works out..........

BUFFY

Shut up.

ANGEL

Ooooo hit a nerve have I? (He walks up to her face again) Ever wondered why I get under your skin so much?

BUFFY

I don't know, maybe its because you're a sad ass ghost who gets his kicks talking to people. For the big bad you're supposed to be, I gotta say, not so scary.

ANGEL

Nope sorry Buff got to disagree with you on that. You see, now I think it's because you get all hurt and upset just because I remind you of all the people who have left you, your mom... me (mocking voice) 'You don't want to be with me? I cant believe your breaking up with me...'

BUFFY

Shut up!

Angel laughs evilly.

ANGEL

It's strange isn't it? How in the end we always leave you? Maybe it's you...

Angel morphs into Spike

SPIKE

Coz in the end we all get bored, that is except for me luv, because in the end I will always be there for you, because you belong with me.

Spike reaches his hand up and acts as if he is stroking her hair.

SPIKE

Always said you were a creature of the night pet

He starts to circle her.

SPIKE

(Whispers in her ear from behind her)

You see you try to be with them, but you're in love with the dark, with me. What would they think of you if they found out? The things you've done? If they knew who you really were? What you have inside of you?"

Spike walks in front of her again.

SPIKE

And now it seems your just even more of a demon then you thought you were. Like my little present did you luv? What you didn't think I would let you walk away with that if I didn't want you to have it did you? And now the slayers all demon friendly, oh how the mighty have fallen. (he chuckles) Still now at least my army have a new general

BUFFY

What you think I'm gonna come join you? I'm the opposition! Someone really needs to teach you the concept of war

SPIKE

(Laughs)

Err, I think I know a thing or two about that pet. I bet your feeling really sure of yourself now, bet your feeling really powerful, but see that power comes from demon's, it comes from evil, and where there's evil...

He points to himself in a big gesture grinning

SPIKE

See, this has all worked out great for me, I get to have a lovely juicy little slayer to play around with... well actually I think I'll leave the other me to do that...

He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Spike morphs into Caleb

CALEB

See what you can't seem to understand is that, I am everywhere, and you can't beat back this rising dark. Because what you're fighting with, its just borrowed power, borrowed from me and you sure as hell can't beat me with my own power. I just wonder what your friend's are gonna say...

Caleb morphs into Joyce

JOYCE

What did you think that they would accept you? Buffy you're part of the very thing they hate, you are connected to this great all consuming evil that is going to sweep the world. Because that's what you are.....

Joyce morphs into Buffy.

BUFFY

You're evil. A thing. An evil, soulless, thing. And now its time I think I have a bit of fun don't you?

Buffy gives a little wave and then disappears. The real Buffy is left standing by herself. She stares into space for a while and then she takes a deep angry breath and storms up the stairs. She throws open the basement door and storms through the kitchen and dining room. She is about to go up the stairs when she is met suddenly by Spike.

SPIKE

Hey, I was just coming to talk to you

BUFFY

Get out of my way Spike

SPIKE

Now, look I know Willow was wrong and everything but there are some good reasons why....

BUFFY

Spike, get out of my way. Now.

SPIKE

Buffy just listen....

Buffy puts both of her hands up to push Spike out of the way

As soon as both of her hands go to make contact with both of Spike's arms two small walls of energy appear on either side before her hands make contact with his skin. As soon as Buffy's hands made contact with the energy, Buffy is blown so far back she crashes through the wall and a part of the door leaving a large hole, she lands face down on her lawn about 1 meter away. At the same time Spike is thrown backwards into the stairs at such a force the entire bottom end of the stairs collapses.

SPIKE

Bloody hell!

Spike sits up awkwardly in the rubble and peers though the hole in the wall

SPIKE

Buffy?!

Xander, Dawn, Giles, Kennedy and all of the potentials all come pouring out of the kitchen.

DAWN

Oh my God Spike, what happened?

Xander looks at Spike amidst the rubble of the bottom half of the staircase.

XANDER

Spike would you look at the mess you've made? Do you have any idea how long this is gonna take to...

Xander spots the hole in the wall

RHONA

Wow.... What happened? Was it the bringers?

WILLOW

It was...

SPIKE

Yep, the stupid bint tried to throw me out the way

He is still peering through the hole on the wall.

KENNEDY

And she made you crush the entire stairs? Wow, Buffy's got more power than I thought (she trails off as she looks through the hole in the wall) Hey isn't that her?

Spike gets up and then finds a large part of the staircase has fallen on top of him, he easily tosses the huge bulk of wood to one side and gets up heading through the hole.

POTENTIAL

Wow, I didn't know vampire strength was so.... Strong

DAWN

That's not just vampire strength...

XANDER

Does somebody want to tell Spike it's daylight... (He trails off)

Spike walks into the sunlight and onto the lawn. He kneels down and picks up Buffy's unconscious form. He heads back to the house.

XANDER

Did everyone just see...?

DAWN

We all saw it Xander

KENNEDY

Aren't vampires supposed to be like allergic to sunlight?

DAWN

They're supposed to be...

Spike carries Buffy into the house through the hole and sets her down on the couch. He sits next to her. She has many bleeding gashes and cuts over her face and body.

WILLOW

Is she OK?

Giles enters with a handful of weapons from the back door. When he sees Buffy he drops all of them.

GILES

Dear God...

He rushes over to the couch and kneels down next to her.

GILES

What happened?

SPIKE

She tried to throw me out of the way, same thing happened as last time.

GILES

Err Vivian perhaps you could get some bandages, a first aid kit?

Vivian turns to exit. Giles takes of his glasses.

SPIKE

No! Wait.

Buffy's wounds are rapidly healing and covering up, within the space of a few seconds all her cuts are gone. She takes a deep breath and then wakes up.

GILES

Oh thank god, Buffy are you alright?

BUFFY

(Groggily)

What happened?

SPIKE

You tried to hit me again luv, except this time we were hit a little harder than before

BUFFY

He was, you were...

SPIKE

Buffy?

VIVIAN

OK, what the hell was that? First there's a huge hole in the wall and then the staircase is like gone, and people are being blown apart by some mystical energy thingy and now Buffy's all super healy girl!

KENNEDY

Viv's gotta point you know, how did you heal that fast Buffy? And more to the point how did you end up on the lawn via a big hole in the wall anyway?

WILLOW

Kennedy, not now

GILES

No, (he stands and puts his glasses back on) she has a right to know, you all do

BUFFY

They have a right to know? Giles, I don't even know what's going on!

She sits up next to Spike.

WILLOW

I do

BUFFY

Oh yeah I forgot you have the answer to everything.

Willow looks hurt.

KENNEDY

Yeah you see now what's with that? Why are you taking this out on Willow?

BUFFY

Because it's her fault that we're in this mess!

KENNEDY

What mess?!

GILES

Buffy please, Willow only did what was necessary. It was not her fault or anybody else's for that matter, this is just something we are going to have to deal with.

BUFFY

That's easy for you to say! You don't have the First inside of you!

VIVIAN

Buffy's the first?

RHONA

Would explain a lot...

DAWN

Buffy's not the first!

RHONA

How do we know? What better way to kill us all then to impersonate her?

XANDER

Guys! Would you knock if off? Giles is trying to say something here and I for one would like to know why I'm going to have to spend all night replacing that door and what is left of the staircase.

Buffy looks confused and then she sees past the potentials to see the rubble at the end of the top of the staircase.

BUFFY

What?...

SPIKE

We both went to opposite ends; the stairway was in my way

DAWN

Can somebody please explain what's going on here?

SPIKE

I think Willow should

BUFFY

Oh there is no way she's...

SPIKE

It's either that or Giles explains

Buffy stays silent and looks frostily at Willow. Willow looks further hurt by Buffy's attitude and shoots Spike a thank you glance. Giles takes off his glasses and begins to clean them clearly distressed.

WILLOW

OK, so maybe everyone should sit down.

All of the potentials fan out and sit in various parts of the room. Buffy and Spike remain on the couch next to each other, Dawn joins them. Giles sits on weapons chest, Kennedy doesn't move from her position standing near the door. Willow stands in the middle of the room.

KENNEDY

Wait, did anyone check on Faith?

WILLOW

I've just come down from there, she's fine, Andrew's with her, besides its not like she's going anywhere.

SPIKE

Wait a minute, how did you get down here?

WILLOW

I teleported in behind you guy's. When I heard the bang, I figured it was quicker.

VIVIAN

Teleported huh? Cool

GILES

Let's try and stay focused here shall we

WILLOW

Right so, straight to business then, OK so it looks like we've had a development on the whole war front thing, and it's to do with the scythe that Buffy got from Caleb and the First.

KENNEDY

When she split him in half?

VIVIAN

She split him in half? Ewww...

KENNEDY

What are you talking about? You should be cheering, at least that's one less thing that's trying to kill us

BUFFY

Guy's, can we please stay on topic here please?

WILLOW

Right, so anyway back to the whole scythe thing. So anyway Giles and me did some research on it with the help of the coven...

VIVIAN

You have a coven?

WILLOW

No I just went to one when I was...

KENNEDY

Is this the coven you went to when you tried to destroy the world?

RHONA

You tried to destroy the world?!

DAWN

Could everybody please stop talking?

RHONA

Well sorree for acting freaked out that yet another person living with us tried to destroy the world at some point.

WILLOW

Guy's....

VIVIAN

Is that why Andrew's so afraid of you? Did you like offer him up to a God in exchange for the world ending?

KENNEDY

What kind of God would accept Andrew as an offering? Except maybe the God of nerd's

WILLOW

Guy's!

A wave of green energy emits from Willows hands. The whole room goes quiet.

BUFFY

What did you do? Did you take their voices away?

WILLOW

No I just caused silence

SPIKE

Caused silence?

GILES

Willow, maybe all this magic isn't such....

WILLOW

It's OK Giles I know what I'm doing. I used the earth's energy to create a realm of peace; its just means there will be less disruption. It's harmless. Besides, they all need to her what I'm gonna say.

Willow looks at Buffy.

WILLOW

So anyway as I was saying, we found some information through the coven about the scythe that Buffy retrieved. It turns out it is a part of an ancient prophecy which describes the final fight with the last pure demon that exists which we now call the First. The prophecy tells of an ancient weapon, made by these people called the Guardians who basically watched over the watchers before they got all organized and became a council. This scythe was forged in secret ready for the final fight in which the slayer would use it to fight the First. Now the scythe was made from a mixture of essences, the essence of the slayer and the essence from the demon that created her. When Buffy went though that portal and met the shadow men who created the slayer, they tried to get the same demon that had created the first slayer to merge with Buffy.

Willow paused and looked around; everyone was silent with a sort of amazed look on their faces. Both Giles and Spike give Willow an encouraging nod.

WILLOW

The reason why the shadowmen did this is because they were trying to prepare Buffy for the final fight in case she didn't find the scythe, that's why that spell and those shadow puppets were in an emergency bag. It was meant to be a back up. So anyway the rest of this prophecy described what else was needed for the final fight, it said that the slayer would need to merge essences with a demon to gain his strengths. But this demon had to be one who had willingly sought redemption by getting back his soul, in other words Spike. This is because when a demon has a soul it anchors him, so when Spikes demon essence merged with Buffy's he still had something to keep him doing good. The spell that was written to join Buffy and Spike together was called Nostri Necto, which basically translates to be as one and to seal the bond. This spell has mixed their essences together and then split in half giving each of them equal power, this power has all of the abilities they would have separately as a slayer and vampire and it also massively decreases their weaknesses. That's why Spike can walk in the sun, although he can't stay in it for too long, and why the two of them are now about a gazillion times stronger then they were before. And finally, the reason why we these energy fields appear whenever Buffy tries to hit Spike or vice versa if the situation arises is because they are joined together. The spell forbids them to hurt each other, it's also why Buffy takes longer to heal than Spike when she tries to hit him because she's in a way hitting herself. But it doesn't really matter anyway because if anything else hit's either of them now, they heal instantly, that's what you get when you add slayer and vamparic healing together.

Willow takes a deep breath.

WILLOW

Have I missed anything?

GILES

Just one other thing, Buffy remember when I told you that you and Spike had a connection? Well it seems that you do, you are connected, you won't be able to hear each other's thought's or feel what one another is feeling but there is a connection, and I imagine you will start to feel the advantages of this spell very soon. The senses, and the instinct will grow more astute over time.

WILLOW

Oh! Also, see how the scythe is half axe half stake? Well that's supposed to represent the slayer and the demon within. I know that's not really relevant, but I just thought that was cool.

Willow gives a half a smile. Buffy gives a glimmer of a smile.

GILES

Also one final thing, I would suggest that you don't try hitting him again Buffy not only for the sake of the house, but also if you were to continue getting these energy shocks I believe it could seriously harm you and the spell.

SPIKE

No objections here, that bloody well hurt.

BUFFY

But I still don't understand why you couldn't have just told us all this, why wait to do it behind our backs?

WILLOW

Buffy that's not what we were trying to do at all, it's just when you sleep your essence rises to the surface, it becomes a lot clearer. If we had done it while you were awake it could have taken days.

GILES

We don't have a lot of time left; we still have a lot of tests to do to find out the limits of your powers if indeed there are any

WILLOW

I think we found the scythe a little late, Athena said that the book that told us about the prophecy felt like it has been opened for a couple of weeks before she found it, maybe even longer than that.

GILES

We could be heading into war tomorrow for all we know...

BUFFY

That kinda reminds me. Downstairs I had a visit from...

SPIKE

Wait a minute; what are we supposed to do in the final fight?

Giles takes off his glasses worriedly.

GILES

Ah....

A/N I know! I know! Another cliffhanger! But I promise you it will all be worth it.. a few things quickly though when the First calls Buffy a 'evil soulless thing' that is supposed to be a reference to Smashed, when she calls Spike that. So when you imagine that version of Buffy imagine her in that outfit. Again reviews really and truly help so please review! I will try and make the next chapter as short coming as this one was. (two days, 20 pages, new personal record) Again, anyone see what I did with the title?


	4. Bring on the night

A/N First of all a BIG thank you to AllAngel2, and lilmisscookiemonster. And to lizardwoman, and indeed to all of you, I'm sorry for all the cliffhangers! I know it's annoying. This chapter isn't a cliffhanger though so I'm getting better I promise! This chapter is lighter with more humor than the last one. I wanted to break the tension abit. Thanks to all those people who have read this story so far even if you haven't reviewed, although really it wouldn't kill you.

Disclaimer: I own Buffy. I let Spike die. I let Buffy end. Sue me please, for the pure comedy value. For those of you who are incredibly thick and don't get that, I was being sarcastic.

A big thank you to callingpiper and foxyfreakinlady, your support is invaluable. Also to neocarvi for the Spiderman reference. I knew one day I would be thankful for the geek in you!

Also if nobody mentions what I have done with the last 3 titles then I am going to tell you. Although you really should know.

**Chapter 4 -Bring on the night**

GILES

It seems we don't actually know

SPIKE

You don't know?!

BUFFY

Wait, How can you not know?

GILES

Well the descriptions get a little vague when it comes to what you are actually supposed to do; my guess is you will probably find out at the time

SPIKE

Oh great so we were just supposed to wait around for divine intervention while the Firsts army rips us all to shred's, great plan Rupert.

GILES

I realize that it's frustrating but there is really nothing more we can do...

SPIKE

Other than send us in to fight with a weapon we don't even know how to use?

BUFFY

Spike, let it go OK?

Spike turns and looks at her surprised and Giles looks at her hopefully.

BUFFY

I think that they've both told us all they know, I think its up to us to figure out the rest.

Spike shakes his head but doesn't say anything. Buffy looks at Willow and gives her a small smile. Willow looks relived and smiles back.

GILES

Thank you. I know this hasn't been easy for you. But I want you to know that we will try our best to...

WILLOW

Um guys, hate to break up the make up party here but I can hear Kennedy shouting at me.

SPIKE

I thought you said you 'caused silence'

WILLOW

I did, it's just the spell is only supposed to be used when silence is needed to resolve an issue and now were all sugar and lightness again, I think I'm gonna have to break it. Kennedy's really is starting to hurt my head

Giles nods at her and Willow's body visibly relaxes. All of the people who were under the spell take a deep breath out.

VIVIAN

What was that?

RHONA

It felt like I was being forced to keep quiet, and yet I didn't want to speak up all at the same time.

DAWN

Weird.

KENNEDY

(with her arms folded)

Can we get back to the whole Buffy's a demon thing please?

WILLOW

Buffy's not a demon.

KENNEDY

Really? Cause it sounded that way to me

WILLOW

Kennedy!

GILES

Perhaps we should get back to training, we don't want to get behind

BUFFY

Good idea, I think Spike and me should train, maybe try and get a grip on our new powers.

GILES

That sounds like a good idea

XANDER

Well I get to spend my afternoon rebuilding what's left of the door thanks to demon boy over here.

SPIKE

Hey!

BUFFY

Xander, it wasn't Spike's fault, I tried to push Spike out of the way and caused us both to go flying.

XANDER

Still doesn't help with the whole rebuilding a staircase thing.

ANDREW

(Calls down from the top of the stairs)

Hey, what happened to the stairs?

DAWN

Can't we just leave him up there?

ANDREW

Hey, I heard that Dawn!

GILES

Lets go shall we girls? Before we get involved in any more arguments.

Giles stands up and goes into the backyard followed by all of the potentials, Kennedy goes to follow, gives Willow a cold look and then exits.

WILLOW

Great, I'll be paying for that tonight.

Buffy and Spike stand up. Spike heads towards the rubble that is the staircase.

BUFFY

Don't worry, she'll come around, and if not there's always good old lesbian lovin. OK, I'm now in a very bad mental place.

Willow chuckles.

WILLOW

So are we good? I mean I know we're not great, but are we kinda OK?

BUFFY

We're good. I was just abit upset, I mean finding out your now part demon doesn't exactly do wonders for your personality, but I'm dealing.

WILLOW

Buffy you're not part demon, I know it sounds like that but this spell, it just takes the strength of the demon, without the whole being evil side affect

BUFFY

Really? Because when I was downstairs...

A sound of a loud crashing can be heard. Both girls turn around to see Xander and Spike staring angrily at each other amidst the rubble.

XANDER

OK, that was on purpose, are you trying to give me more work to do?

SPIKE

I wasn't trying to do anything; I just want to get to the basement nimrod

XANDER

Oh I see and you couldn't have gone the other way?

SPIKE

I'm not about to take detours just because you might get your panties in a twist.

XANDER

OK, that's it...

Xander moves towards Spike.

BUFFY

Guys! Could you knock it off? Not exactly promoting a peaceful atmosphere here

SPIKE

He started it

BUFFY

Ugh, what are you twelve?

Spike and Xander both look at each other angrily but back off.

BUFFY

Come on Spike let's go, (she turns to Willow) call me if you find anything else OK?

She gives Willow a reassuring smile that Willow returns. She walks towards the dining room and through the mess of the staircase. Spike gives Xander a filthy look and then follows her. Buffy and Spike go down into the basement.

BUFFY

Is it just me, or does it feel like we spend most of our time down here?

SPIKE

Well here is the only place I can think straight, without the bleedin girl power group going on upstairs

BUFFY

They mean well, it's just this is all new to them; they're just trying to stick together.

SPIKE

So long as they don't get in my way, it's fine by me.

Pause.

SPIKE

So... what do you want to do then? I mean since we can't hurt each other an all

BUFFY

I don't know maybe we could use weapons? It might be a good idea to start practicing with the scythe.

SPIKE

But what if we accidentally hit each other? I don't know about you but I'm not keen to end up on my ass again

BUFFY

I'm gonna have to agree with you on that. So maybe we could practice on this?

Buffy walks over to the punch bag.

BUFFY

It's not much but it's a start.

Buffy lightly punches the punch bag. It goes flying across the room at phenomenal speed.

SPIKE

Ok... guess that's out of the question

BUFFY

(Stunned)

Wow, I wasn't even trying

SPIKE

Guess we have something to thank Red for that looks like some power boost, how'd it feel?

BUFFY

Good, powerful. And you know what's weird? I don't think that's the most I can do

SPIKE

That doesn't sound weird to me luv...

BUFFY

So what do we do now?

SPIKE

We could always....

BUFFY

Patrol?

SPIKE

(Smirks)

Well that's not exactly what I was going to suggest...

BUFFY

Spike...

SPIKE

I suppose patrol will do, there's got to be some beasties looking for a good smack down

BUFFY

Besides, it might be good, a chance to get back to basics; it's been a while I mean after everything with the First and the fight, patrolling just seemed... insignificant, I guess I've kinda neglected it

SPIKE

Well it's not as if what you're doing now isn't worthwhile

BUFFY

I know but I suppose I miss it, the one on one combat and the stress relief was...

SPIKE

(Smirks)

You know there are other ways...

BUFFY

Is that all you think about?

SPIKE

When I'm with you? Or in general...

BUFFY

Never mind, come on lets go kick some demon butt, although hopefully not our own cause I am really not with the flying across the room thing

SPIKE

Gotta agree with you on that

Both of them walk up the stairs into the kitchen. Buffy walks over to the fridge. She peers in.

BUFFY

Do you want something? I'm starved.

She pulls out an old Chinese carton and smells it.

BUFFY

(Wrinkles up her nose)

Ugh, smells like dead cat

Spike raises an eyebrow.

BUFFY

What? It's a saying.

Spike just shakes his head. Buffy continues to look though the fridge.

BUFFY

Oh hey there's some blood in here, don't know how it got in the fridge though, Dawn must have put it there.

She throws the bag to him with one hand as she continues looking through the fridge. Spike catches it easily. He downs it in a second temporarily turning into his vamp face. He throws the packet in the bin and wipes his mouth hurriedly.

BUFFY

Ooo left over pizza, this stuff is like the Holy Grail in this house.

She pulls the pizza box out of the fridge and closes the door. She puts the box on the counter and opens it. She takes a piece and takes a big bite gleefully. Spike is just watching her.

BUFFY

(With her mouth full)

What? Oh come on, do you know how rare it is there is actually some food in this house?

Spike shakes his head again. Shouting can be heard from the living room.

Spike rolls his eyes and goes into the dining room; Buffy follows him with the pizza still in her hand. Buffy and Spike stop near the hole in the wall next to the door, to see Xander standing in front of the rubble of the staircase. Andrew is standing at the top of the staircase peering down.

XANDER

Look all I'm saying is that we should wait till Giles and the girls have finished training before we try anything, there's just way too much here to get done

ANDREW

This is just like that time in Night of the Hunters, Volume 2 issue 17 when Spiderman gets trapped by Kraven the hunter, and...

XANDER

Do you ever shut up?

At this point Dawn walks from the kitchen to the rubble.

DAWN

He prefers to bore everyone to death so he can take over the world; it's his version of world domination

ANDREW

Hey I'm standing right here, I'm good now, so there aren't any plans to take over the world.

BUFFY

Andrew's taking over the world? Now there's a scary thought.

DAWN

Maybe we should just call the First and tell him that, he would probably run screaming.

ANDREW

Hey! You guys!

BUFFY

What exactly is the problem here?

XANDER

Spidey boy over here is moaning about our present lack of staircase

ANDREW

Its abuse is what it is.

BUFFY

And who exactly is abusing you?

XANDER

Faith has threatened to rip his head off if he doesn't stop annoying her.

BUFFY

Really? Well it sounds like you both have some issues you have to work through; I think it's only fair to give you the space to do that don't you?

DAWN

Couldn't agree more

XANDER

You know I think I heard Anya say she was coming around,

DAWN

Why you don't think she's gonna get him down do you?

XANDER

No, it's just that I'd kinda like to take a shower before she get's here

DAWN

What? Can't you go back to your apartment or something?

ANDREW

Does that mean I get to be let down? Because I am really hungry

BUFFY

Xander let him down

DAWN

What? But what about hostage Andrew? He's so much more fun

BUFFY

Dawn come on, we can't leave him up there its not fair on him or Faith besides the girls will need to use the bathroom. And Andrew while your down here you can help Xander with this mess

ANDREW

What?! But I have delicate upper arms

DAWN

More like weak upper arms.

BUFFY

Guys! Can you stop? We need a staircase and a door. End of discussion. Now Dawn, is Giles still training with the girls?

DAWN

He's almost finished, Amanda got an axe wedged in the front porch and he's just trying to get it out.

Giles comes in from the back door with the potentials.

GILES

Yes I understand that Amanda, but when I said hit me with the axe I would have thought you would have the sense to aim...

He sees Buffy

GILES

Ah, Buffy how did training go?

BUFFY

Not so good, I gave the punch bag one hit and it went flying across the room

AMANDA

Wow you threw it across the room? Cool

GILES

Yes well I had suspected that your strength would multiply

BUFFY

That it did. So now were gonna go look for some new punch bags, preferably ones with talons or horns or bumpy foreheads

SPIKE

Hey!

Buffy ignores him.

BUFFY

Where's the scythe?

GILES

Its in the dining room, I though it best not to let the girls train with it as we still have no idea of the limit of it's power.

Spike goes into the dining room and comes back with the scythe.

BUFFY

Well we're about to find out.

Spike hands the scythe to Buffy.

SPIKE

Just try and keep the pointy end away from me luv

BUFFY

Bring on the bad guys.

Buffy and Spike walk though the hole in the wall. Buffy turns around.

BUFFY

Xander? Try and have a door up when we get back

XANDER

Will do, now which one of you wants to help me?

DAWN

You know I think I have just remembered...

AMANDA

That thing!

RHONA

Yeah that thing, which we have to do right now

KENNEDY

Sorry Xand

All of the Potentials go off leaving Xander alone.

XANDER

Women....

A/N: I know, quite short but the next one's in the works. Hope you are liking what in have done so far. And I am being deadly serious here; reviews help me go 10 times faster. You do the math...

;-)


	5. Unspoken Words

A/N: I am sorry this chap took so long! I know I usually have chaps in within days of each other but coursework seems to have taken over my life.A BIG BIG thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chap and all of you who have reviewed so far. So a big shout out goes to spikezbaybeegurl, M.Alicia Garcia, star 2421, xXxBaNdDoRkxXx, hell yeah, PadfootObsessed 329,Elizabeth,Lucky112,CraZy4SpikE09,pixiecorn,Angel16616 and Allangel2. A very big thank you to lizardwoman,loved it,and lilmisscookiemonster who have all reviewed more than once! For that I truly thank you!

And now I have to say perhaps the most special thank you to callingpiper and foxy. Foxy you are my own little pep rally! I love you so much, thanks for all the support! And callingpiper has done so much in the way of reviews that I have added a link to a photbucket of all her icons in my bio. If you are a Buffy fan then seriously CHECK IT OUT!!!

And by the way, with the last three chap titles I was taking the names of various Buffy episodes. (Prophecy girl season 1, Who are you season 4 and Bring on the night season 7) I stopped doing it now since nobody noticed.

Disclaimer: Joss is a god and we are but mere mortals

**Chapter 5 – Unspoken words **

A vampire is towering over a young woman next to a mausoleum. She is cowering looking frightened and lets out a little murmur.

VAMPIRE

That's right, you should be scared...

BUFFY

Really? Cause I'm really not scared, I don't know maybe it's me, maybe I'm doing something wrong

The vampire turns round to see Buffy a few yards behind him.

VAMPIRE

(Growls)

Slayer...

BUFFY

But if you ask me, your outfit? That's scary.

The vampire lunges at her. She ducks easily. She turns her head to the woman still whimpering but with a shocked look on her face.

BUFFY

You can run now, and next time try sticking to the less demony parts of town OK?

The woman gives Buffy a scared nod and then runs off.

The vampire tries to punch Buffy but she blocks him easily. She throws him backwards. He goes flying and lands at least 2 meters away. She runs over at lighting speed and stakes him just as he opens his eyes. A hand appears on her shoulder. She goes to punch but Spike leans back out of the way just in time.

SPIKE

Watch it! Nearly caught me there!

BUFFY

Sorry, although you really should know better than to sneak up on me like that.

SPIKE

Did you get anything?

BUFFY

One vamp but that was hardly a challenge. You?

SPIKE

Couple of vamps but nothing that even came close to a real fight. Although it was nice to see the look on their faces as I drove a piece of redwood through their chest before they could even blink. I like the feel of this new power. It feels strong you know? Like I could take on anyone or anything that shows up

BUFFY

Except there's a kind of a lack of things to beat up. This place is dead tonight, no pun intended.

SPIKE

Maybe we could try another graveyard? There's got to be something out there looking for a good smackdown.

They both walk through the cemetery side by side.

BUFFY

Maybe, although I doubt we'll find anything.

SPIKE

Always the optimist I see.

BUFFY

Oh yeah, like your so full of rainbows and sunshine all the time.

SPIKE

I don't know about the sunshine bit but I know I'm more positive than you, and I'm evil remember?

Buffy stops but Spike keeps on walking for a few paces then he turns to look at Buffy.

BUFFY

You're not evil

SPIKE

Look I'm not making a thing out of it. I know what I am. What's inside me

BUFFY

What's inside you is inside me remember? Does that mean I'm evil too?

SPIKE

No! You're different Buffy... I'm....

BUFFY

You're what?

SPIKE

You're the slayer. I'm a vampire. Good (he points to her) Evil (he points to him) .If anyone knows that it's you. Always were fond of reminding me.

BUFFY

Except your not the same person any more.

SPIKE

Oh don't bring the soul into this. I'm not like Peaches, I don't think that a soul somehow magically makes me a real boy, I'm a bit more clued up than that. I know what I've done. What I am. And there's no use telling me....

BUFFY

Telling you what, that your good? So what you've got a demon inside of you? I have too, but that doesn't make me evil you said so yourself.

She takes a step closer to him. She takes his hand and places it over her heart.

BUFFY

You see this? Just because this beats it doesn't mean you feel less than me, and just because you have darkness inside of you doesn't mean you cant make the choice to be good. You have made the choice to be good. I see it in you every time you help me train the girls or when you help with this mission. And I see it in you now (she looks at him) I just wish you could see it too.

Spike just looks at her slightly amazed but smiling at the same time. His hand is still on her chest; she reaches up and wraps her hand around his. Suddenly Spike is whacked over the head by a mysterious object. He falls forward on top of Buffy. The two land on the floor with Spike on top, they stare into each other's eyes and pause. All of a sudden we see a large axe come down next to their heads. Spike pushes himself up and holds out a hand to Buffy, she accepts it and kicks the demon as she stands up. The demon staggers back a few steps but doesn't fall back.

BUFFY

Guess we've found that challenge.

The demon swings his axe towards Buffy, but Buffy catches it and delivers a punch to the demon. It staggers back again but it is a little more unsteady this time. Spike comes up from behind and holds back both of its arms. Buffy does a spin kick into the chest of the demon; Spike lets go of it and it falls to the floor. Buffy picks up the axe and is next to the demon in a second, she slams the axe into its heart. It becomes limp as it dies.

SPIKE

Actually thought we were going to have to fight there. If you ask me that was just pathetic. It's an M'Fashnik demon as well; they're supposed to be strong.

BUFFY

I've met one of these guys, last year, tried to rob a bank, turns out it was working for Andrew and his geeky friends (pause) you don't think it's working for someone do you?

SPIKE

No, it's probably just out for a piece of meat, nothing special

BUFFY

(Thoughtfully)

Huh

SPIKE

What?

BUFFY

Nothing

SPIKE

(Rolls his eyes)

What?!

BUFFY

What if it's the First? Maybe it was like a test, to see what we could do, I mean like you said these things are supposed to be strong and they're usually working for something, or someone

SPIKE

Hiring demon muscle? Not exactly the First's style. Besides how would it even know about us? I mean about this whole superhero thing we got going on

BUFFY

It came to me

SPIKE

It what? (Spike steps forward looking concerned) Why didn't you tell me? (He puts his hand on her shoulder)

BUFFY

I didn't get a chance. It just got me so worked up about this whole prophecy thing that I was so angry I didn't really think of telling anyone what it had said. (She looks down at the floor)

SPIKE

That was probably what it was aiming for (he lifts her chin up and looks straight into her eyes) what did it say?

BUFFY

That I'm evil. And normally I would just shake it off as stupid shoptalk from the big bad but... this was different. She knew, she knew that I had this thing inside of me that was evil and disgusting.

SPIKE

She?

BUFFY

Mom. When it came to me it was....it was her. Everything about her, her smile, her face, the things she used to say to me...

SPIKE

You know it wasn't her pet. It was just our unfriendly ghost trying to get you spooked, hit you at a weak spot

BUFFY

But it did. I let it get to me, and it wasn't even just mom. It was Angel, it was you and Caleb and it was saying all these things, all the fears that I first had when I heard about this whole mess. It said that it wanted me to find the scythe, that now it has control over me because I am connected to this rising darkness. What if that's true? How am I supposed to lead these girls in to war if I'm part of the thing we're fighting against?

SPIKE

Hey! Stop it, I won't have you talking nonsense about yourself, you are not evil. For someone who can see the good in everyone else I have a damm hard job believing that you can't see it in yourself.

BUFFY

Looks like you're the only one

SPIKE

That's because the scoobies are to wrapped up in their own problems to see what a great leader they've got....

BUFFY

So that would be why they all kicked me out of my own house?

Buffy sits down on top of a gravestone.

SPIKE

Yeah well I can't say I agreed with that. Bloody stupid is what that was, if had been there I would have....

Buffy gives him a look. He silences and sits down beside her. There's a long pause.

BUFFY

What if we lose?

Spike looks at her

BUFFY

Nobody's actually said it, out loud, but what if we lose? All those girls, the world, it's all going to hell. Consumed. Swallowed up like a big piece of world pizza with extra slayer on top.

SPIKE

Nice picture their pet.

BUFFY

And if we do lose, it will be all my fault. I'm responsible for them. For every dead potential out there there's someone who can turn around and say it was my job to protect them and I failed.

SPIKE

You're being too hard on yourself luv, there were potentials getting killed all over the place before we even knew about any of this. You can't blame yourself for them.

BUFFY

Why not? Everyone else does! I see them all, the girls how they look at me. It's because they blame me for every girl that has died, and when Caleb...

Buffy bows her head down.

SPIKE

Hey...

Spike rubs the base of her back.

Buffy all of a sudden stands up.

BUFFY

OK enough with the reflecting. It's making me all mushy.

SPIKE

It's me you're talking to here pet. (He stands up) I'm here if you need to talk.

Buffy's eyes get a little watery and she looks as if she is going to cry for a moment. Spike steps closer to her. His face is inches from her's. They look into each other's eyes. Spike leans up and kisses Buffy on the forehead softly. She closes her eyes and lays her head on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around her as she does the same. Buffy grips tightly on to Spike, her face buried as far into his chest as it can go. Spike hold's her equally as tight, and he kisses her head and closes his eyes

SUMMERS HOUSE

Willow, Xander, Dawn and Gilles are all sitting around the dining table, various pieces of paper and books and doughnut cartons are scattered in front of them.

WILLOW

Ah hah! Here I've found something! Oh no wait no that's just about an axe...

XANDER

Is it just me or have we read everything on this table?

DAWN

I'm so tired I think I'm slowly dieing

XANDER

I see your tiredness and raise you blinding muscle cramps

WILLOW

We're going round in circles here guys, I feel like I'm reading the same thing over and over and over...

XANDER

And each time we come up with big piles of nothing

WILLOW

Giles have you got anything?

GILES

No (he takes of his glasses and begins to clean them) and I'm beginning to think that there is no new information whatsoever in any of these text's

XANDER

Ya think?

DAWN

What? All this reading and still nothing?

WILLOW

(Closes her book)

Not a syllable

XANDER

Great so we just spent the last five hours reading for nothing, as always another fun filled evening at the Summers house

DAWN

Hey!

WILLOW

(Looking at the empty doughnut pack on the table)

Hey, who ate the last jelly doughnut?

GILES

(He puts his glasses back on hurriedly)

Yes well, we should um get back to reading

DAWN

No new info, and all the jelly's are gone? I think I just lost the will to live...

WILLOW

Face it Giles we're not gonna find anything, none of these books tell us anything we don't already know

XANDER

Except how incredibly boring reading has become, do you know how hard it is to read quickly with one eye?

DAWN

Yeah? Well at least you only have one eye to keep open

Kennedy enters eating a tub of ice cream.

KENNEDY

Did you guys find anything yet?

GILES

Sadly, no

KENNEDY

Wow you guys have been out here for like five hours, and you've found nothing?

GILES

Did you have anything useful to say or did you just come to state the plainly obvious?

KENNEDY

Ooo Sorree

She continues eating her ice cream.

DAWN

Hey is that ice cream?

KENNEDY

Yeah

DAWN

I didn't know we had any ice cream... well apart from....

ANDREW

Kennedy!

Andrew enters clearly annoyed.

ANDREW

Ah hah! I caught you red-handed!

GILES

And now it appears this night is complete

ANDREW

You're a thief! That is MY ice cream; see it clearly has my name on it

He points to his name written in black letters with several exclamation marks. Kennedy holds up the tub to see the writing. Dawn drops her head on the table.

KENNEDY

Huh

She carries on eating. Andrew stamps his foot.

ANDREW

Giles! Tell her!

GILES

I am not getting involved

ANDREW

But she stole it!

Giles ignores him.

ANDREW

Fine, but I am not forgetting this, justice must be served!

He stomps out.

DAWN

Is that a drawing next to his name?

Kennedy holds up the tub again. Xander peers at it.

KENNEDY

It looks like Spiderman

XANDER

Nah, I think its batman

ANDREW

(Calls from the kitchen)

It Iceman!

He comes back in.

ANDREW

It's Iceman see because its ice cream and he is...(they all look at him) freezing it for me

KENNEDY

(Looks at him in disgust)

That is the saddest thing I have ever heard

XANDER

Yeah but Iceman...

They all stare at him.

XANDER

...Is something I have obviously never read before. (He goes quiet for a second) (To Andrew) Geek.

ANDREW

(Stomps his foot)

Giles!

GILES

I think we had all better get some sleep, it's late

DAWN

(Lifts her head out of her arms)

I'm not asleep already?

XANDER

Come on Dawnie; let's get you into bed

He goes over to Dawn and gently pulls her out of her chair.

DAWN

(A sort of glossy look on her face as she stands up)

Mmm bed...

Both Willow and Giles get up also, Kennedy hands the ice cream tub back to Andrew who disappears into the kitchen. Xander leads Dawn over to the stairs, and Willow, Giles and Kennedy follow.

GILES

Xander I must say what a remarkable job you have done on the stairs, and in such a short time to, it's truly a reflection of your talent

Xander stops with Dawn's arm drooped over his shoulder supportively.

XANDER

Well thanks G-man, you'd be amazed what many interruptions and a lot of pissed of teenage girls desperate for a bathroom can do for your work speed.

GILES

Yes, well it really is extremely good work

Dawn lets out a low moan.

XANDER

Think I'd better get the Dawnster upstairs.

GILES

Yes, well goodnight.

Kennedy goes upstairs, as do Xander and Dawn.

GILES

Oh, Willow did Buffy say when she and Spike would be back from patrol?

WILLOW

No, I think her and Spike were looking for a couple of nasty's to test their new strength on, but I'm sure they will be home soon, the sun's almost up. I know that Spike is all with the sun walking but he still isn't completely sun proof. They will be back soon.

GILES

Yes well I'm sure you're right

They both walk up the stairs; they reach Willow's room.

WILLOW

Night Giles.

GILES

Goodnight Willow

Willow opens the door.

GILES

Willow?

Willow turns around.

GILES

I want you to know that I'm proud of you, you've done very well, your control of your magic it's....

Willow smiles.

GILES

I am very proud of you.

WILLOW

Thanks Giles, that means a lot.

She smiles again at Giles, he smiles back, nods and leaves. Willow goes into her room and closes the door. She turns round to see Tara in front of her.

TARA

You know I'm proud of you too.

Willow looks completely shocked and the colour drains from her face. She grips so tightly to the handle of the door that her knuckles turn white. She is taking very deep breaths.

TARA

I know I didn't say it a lot when I was.... around but (pause) I am proud of you. Of the way you have controlled yourself with the magic and stuff it's... it's good (she smiles at her) it's really good.

WILLOW

You're not her.

TARA

Oh no see sweetie I am, I mean I know I'm not me, me but I'm still part of her.

She takes a step closer to her.

TARA

You're still my girl, you know. Even after I, I went away you were still my girl. I'd sit and I'd watch you talk and laugh and smile.

She gives her another warm smile.

Willow looks as if she is about to cry. She closes her eyes and tears fall down her face.

WILLOW

(Whispers)

Your not her, your not her, your not her, your not her

TARA

Shhhh, sweetie it's OK, I'm here now, don't cry.

Willow opens her eyes and she is still crying.

WILLOW

(Whispers)

Tara?

Tara smiles at her again.

TARA

I wish I could touch you but....

She reaches her hand up and acts as if she is stroking her face. Willow closes her eyes again.

TARA

Shhhhhh

Willow opens her eyes again and looks shocked, she steps away from the doors and looks furious. She has stopped crying.

WARREN

What no hug? No hey I'm sorry for flaying you alive? Somebody really needs to teach you some manners.

Willow takes deep breaths but if possible looks even more livid.

WARREN

Wow you look really shaken up, are you sure you don't want to sit down?

WILLOW

Get out.

Warren steps closer to Willow.

WARREN

Guess it must be your little girlfriends face that's got you all worked up. No you be careful now, don't want to go and lose control again like you did last time, almost destroyed the world all though I cant say I'm really against that, in fact it would have saved me a lot of time...

WILLOW

(Slightly raised voice)

I said Get. Out.

Warren takes a step closer to her.

WARREN

Or you'll do what? Come on; show me this Big Bad Willow all the little girls are so afraid of.

A chair slides across the room.

WARREN

Oh please is that the best you can do? I want to see some real power, that's nothing more than a party trick.

Willow looks panicked as the chest of drawers starts to shake.

WARREN

You know she misses you, she really misses you...

Warren morphs into Tara.

TARA

I really really do, sometimes I...

Tara morphs into Warren.

WARREN

Oops sorry, that's all the time you get.

All of the closet doors slam open. The chest of drawers shakes more violently throwing off any of the products on top of it.

Kennedy opens the door

KENNEDY

Willow...

Willow looks at her and she is pushed back and the door is slammed shut. Kennedy starts banging on the door.

KENNEDY

Willow! Open up! Are you OK in there? Willow!

WARREN

And then there's her

He walks over to the door.

WARREN

She's a special one isn't she? All chosen and stuff I bet you two must have really hit it off...

KENNEDY

(From behind the door)

Willow! Open up! Willow!

Warren morphs into Tara.

TARA

How could you do that? I thought we... us... we were meant to last forever Will, how could you just throw all that away? What did you do, did you forget about me? Did you just let me be dead so you could go and be with her?

Willows face melts and she looks as if she is going to cry again.

WILLOW

Tara no....

Tara morphs into Warren.

WARREN

But you know what the funny part is? You let her die, you have all this power and you watched...

Warren very slowly morphs into Tara. Tara is in the outfit she was in when she died, the blood is dripping from her clothes were she was shot.

TARA

(Crying)

You watched me die, you watched him put a bullet through my heart and you didn't do a thing to stop it.

Tara morphs into Warren. Warren steps closer to her.

WARREN

And do you know what I said? Do you know what I said when I found out that I had killed Tara, the only woman you have ever loved?

Willow looks livid again and slowly her eyes are starting to turn black. Warren steps closer again so that he is inches from her face. He stares straight into her eyes.

WARREN

Oops.

A sudden explosion of orange energy emits from Willow body. Warren disappears with a smile. Willows head tilts back and she screams. A pillar of bright yellow light is now surrounding her. Her hands are sparking with red electricity. Her eyes are completely black.

Kennedy is on the other side of the door still trying to open it. A group of potentials are surrounding Kennedy.

KENNEDY

Willow! Open this door right now!

A sudden explosion of green energy appears through the door and knocks Kennedy back. She sits up shocked. Giles appears.

GILES

What happened?

He goes over to Kennedy. He kneels down next to her.

KENNEDY

Willow...

Giles turns round to face the door; a lot of bright light can be seen coming from under the door.

GILES

Dear god...

He turns to Kennedy. He looks at her sternly and grips both of her shoulders.

GILES

What did you say to her?

KENNEDY

I didn't say anything! I just walked in from the bathroom and I saw Willow talking to this guy and the drawers were shaking and all the closet doors were open....

GILES

Kennedy listen this is very important, who was the man talking to Willow, did it look like...

KENNEDY

Warren

Giles looks shocked for a moment. He then gets up. He turns to the potentials.

GILES

Girls I want you all to go downstairs to the basement and stay there until I say so, Rhona get Xander and tell him to come here now. (He turns to Kennedy who has now stood up.) Kennedy I want you to take Andrew and go downstairs with the girls. Do not under any circumstances come out until you see me tell you otherwise. Make sure Andrew does the same, he will understand.

KENNEDY

But...

GILES

Kennedy you have never seen Willow in this state, if she see's either you or Andrew there is a chance you will make her worse then she already is.

Kennedy nods and leads all the girls who hurry downstairs. Xander comes running to Giles's side.

XANDER

What's going on? What happened?

GILES

Willow

XANDER

Willow? Is she...

He looks at Willow's door and sees the light coming from it.

XANDER

(Shaking his head)

Oh no no no, how did this happen?

GILES

We need to get in there to try and talk to her, the longer she's alone the worse she will get.

XANDER

How did she even get like this?

GILES

The First. Kennedy said she saw Warren in there

XANDER

Ohh no

Xander trails off as a look of shock creeps over his face. Another explosion comes from Willow's room.

XANDER

What do we do? We have to help her! I mean if she has seen Warren there is not a lot that we can say to...

GILES

We need to get in there first. Call Buffy and Spike, maybe they're combined strength can break through the barrier.

Xander nods and goes downstairs. Giles looks at the door and a look of pain come across his face.

GILES

Willow....

Xander gets to the bottom of the stairs and then the door opens. Buffy and Spike appear.

BUFFY

Hey look we have a door! And a staircase too, wow good work Xander....

XANDER

It's Willow.

BUFFY

Willow?

Buffy spots the look on Xander's face.

BUFFY

What happened?

XANDER

The first. Warren.

Buffy looks shocked. An explosion can be heard from upstairs. Buffy slams the door closed and her, Spike and Xander all rush up the stairs. They arrive at Willow's door.

BUFFY

How is she?

GILES

Kennedy walked in and saw her talking to Warren; she said things were flying around the room and Willow pushed her out using magic. She's slammed the door shut and there is a barrier around it, Buffy do you think you could break through it?

Buffy walks up to the barrier and kicks it. She staggers back a little.

SPIKE

Here, why don't we try it together?

He walks and stands next to her. They both face the door.

SPIKE

1,2...

They both kick the door. It goes flying open. Both Buffy and Spike rush in.

SPIKE

Wow

Xander and Giles rush in.

XANDER

Oh god

Willow is sitting cross-legged on the bed breathing very heavily. She is staring at her hands that are furiously sparking red electricity. A bright sphere of red energy is circling her. The roots of her hair are black.

Xander walks forward and tries to stand in front of her. He looks into her eyes.

XANDER

Will?

Willow looks up and her eyes are still completely black.

XANDER

Will it's me, it's Xander

GILES

Xander be careful, any wrong move and she could easily kill you. She is connected to a much stronger power then she was before, she is much more dangerous.

Xander is still looking into her eyes. He kneels down in front of her but he does not touch the energy that is around her. Willow follows him with her eyes, still breathing in very heavily.

XANDER

Will, what ever it is, it's OK no one is here. It's just us. Whatever the first said to you it's not true.

WILLOW

(Whispers)

Tara

Xander's face turns from one of shock to pity.

XANDER

Oh Will....

The energy around her glows an even darker red.

XANDER

Look I know your upset right now, and that's OK. But this... this isn't what Tara would have wanted you to do, and now matter what the First may have said, you know that's true.

She starts to cry, her eyes are slowly changing back. The flow of energy around her is waning.

XANDER

Will what ever it is; whatever it is that your feeling right now we can deal with it. You and me right here. You're not alone. I'm here for you and I always will be. (Pause) I love you.

Willow starts to cry heavily. Her eyes have changed back. The black roots have disappeared. Xander stands up and leans over to give her a hug. He goes through the last remaining flow of energy and it disappears completely. He sits down as he hugs her. Willow is now sobbing in his shoulder.

Buffy's eyes start to water, Spike's finger start to lace with hers and she tightly grips onto his hand. Giles looks at the sobbing Willow with a look of pain etched on his face.

A/N: Hope you liked it, Review please! I promise if  I get ten reviews I will have the next two chapters in this week. Please!


	6. The calm before and after the storm

**A/N:** Here's the part where I spend about 5 pages explaining how immensly sorry I am for not updating sooner. Sorry, sorry, sorry,sorry sorry! There was a mountain of things between me and this chapter, one being writers block, two being real life. So I would like to apologise a thousand times.

**Disclaimer:** I would be sarcastic, but I feel to guilty. Oh and by the way, I own nothing.

Spike is sitting at the dining room table. Buffy enters and stands at the doorway.

BUFFY

(Tiredly)

Hey

Spike looks up at her

SPIKE

Hey, how's Red doing?

BUFFY

She's dealing. Giles is still with her though, I don't think she's up to seeing anyone yet

Buffy comes and sits next to Spike.

SPIKE

Have you checked on the bit?

BUFFY

Yeah she slept right through it though. I told her it was probably best if she stayed in her room for a while.

Brief silence.

SPIKE

That was something, up there, I mean I'd heard what Willow was like when she was all mojoed up but… I've never seen anything like that before. She was kicking some serious power.

BUFFY

Oh you've got no idea. Last summer when Tara died and Willow went off the deep end, I was honestly scared. Scared that I had lost her completely. But she pulled through it, started to move on, and now…

SPIKE

The First is making her take a not pleasant trip down memory lane. Looks like we are not the only ones with inner demons to face.

BUFFY

I can't believe that it would go that far, that it would do that to…

SPIKE

It's evil luv. Pure, merciless. It plays on your weak spots, hits you were it knows you will fall. If anyone should know that it should be us two.

BUFFY

I guess I just wasn't expecting it. I mean you and me, yeah sure it makes sense, but Willow…

SPIKE

Maybe she's got a bigger part in this. Maybe the First knows something we don't.

BUFFY

Still… I can't imagine what she's going through.

SPIKE

I have a fairly good idea.

Buffy looks at him curiously.

SPIKE

When the First was - looking back on it now - setting up my trigger, it used to talk to me, mostly it was one of my victims or Dru but other times…

Buffy looks slightly apprehensive and worried. Spike stares at his hands in front of him.

SPIKE

Sometimes it would be you. It would say things, trying to get me to hate you, but when it figured out that wouldn't work it play back some of the times that we had, when you broke up with me, when I…

Spike hangs his head.

SPIKE

It would leave me alone after that, for a little while anyways; leave me with the memories of what I had done. And somehow that was always worse then when it was actually there. Because when it wasn't there there were new types of demons. One's that wont be quiet no matter how much you scream.

Spike pauses for a moment and then he seems to shake himself out of it.

SPIKE

So yeah, I know abit about what Red's going through although I'm not gonna pretend that I understand her situation I mean…

Buffy takes his hand on the table and interlocks their fingers. Spike looks down at their hands.

BUFFY

I get it.

She looks at Spike with a mixture of hope and sadness. He looks at her, a little comforted. He squeezes her hand. Footsteps can be heard and Spike quickly pulls his hand away. Buffy looks at him slightly confused.

Xander enters.

BUFFY

How is she?

XANDER

Giles is still with her, I think he was gonna get the coven on the line, see if they can't calm her down

BUFFY

Is that really necessary?

XANDER

Well Willow seems to think that the only way for her to not hurt anyone is for the coven to remove her powers completely.

SPIKE

Well that's just stupid. You can't remove power, not like that. Even if you tried it would probably kill her.

XANDER

I know, but she's scared that the First is gonna come back and start messing with her again. She doesn't want anyone to get hurt.

BUFFY

So we'll find a way to keep the First from getting in.

SPIKE

Pet, you can't dis-invite evil, it's not a vampire.

XANDER

Spike's right we should… wait did I just say Spike's right? Were did that come from?

Spike raises an eyebrow at Xander.

BUFFY

I don't care we need to do something. Otherwise the First is just gonna carry on pissing us off one by one. It could be one of the girl's next, remember Chloe? We can't let that happen.

XANDER

So what exactly do you suggest we do?

BUFFY

We hit research mode. We dig up our sources. If we throw everything we've got at this then we can come up with something

XANDER

Yeah well that's not exactly…

BUFFY

(Interrupts)

Look I don't know how we are going to do this. But right now I'm gonna go concentrate on Willow, she's in pain and she needs me.

Buffy stands up and goes to walk into the kitchen.

XANDER

Err Buff, Willow's the other way.

BUFFY

I know, I'm gonna go bring her some tea. Might help her calm down.

She goes into the kitchen.

XANDER

Tea when you got problems thought that was a British thing.

SPIKE

Well to be fair, tea is a problem solver. Opens up all sort off…

XANDER

(Interrupts)

What's going on with you and Buffy?

SPIKE

What?

XANDER

Oh come on don't give me the innocent act. I've seen you together, and it's all goo goo eyes and inappropriate glances. Don't think I don't see what's going on here.

SPIKE

Well it's good that at least one of us can

XANDER

You're in love with Buffy, I know that, and I bet your thinking now that you have your new soul that she will just fall into your arms like she did with Angel

SPIKE

HEY! I am NOT like that bloody…

XANDER

The point is, Buffy's got a lot on her mind right now, there's a lot of pressure and know that she will never admit it, but she need's you. I don't know why and I certainly don't like it but it's not my choice. But I will say this, I may not be a powerful witch, or a demon but if you hurt Buffy I will…

SPIKE

(Interrupts)

I would never hurt her. Not after… trust me I would rather take a walk in the sun then cause her any kind of pain.

XANDER

I'll hold you to that.

Buffy enters and with a mug of tea and goes upstairs shooting a smile at Spike.

XANDER

See? Goo goo eyes.

WILLOWS ROOM

Buffy enters with a mug; she sits down next to Willow

BUFFY

I brought you some tea

Willow looks at her and gives a very weak smile.

BUFFY

Do you feel like talking yet?

WILLOW

I can't… its too…

BUFFY

It's OK, I get it

WILLOW

No

Buffy looks surprised and a little hurt.

WILLOW

I mean I'm sorry Buffy but you don't, seeing her again it was like … all of my dreams come true and then to see him…

She bows her head.

WILLOW

It took me to a place I didn't want to go again. I thought I had moved passed it… I didn't know I still had that rage inside of me, I thought that was just the power but, it isn't. It's me and I can't pretend it's the magic that sends me off the deep end anymore because I know really that I'm the one to blame.

A small tear drops down her cheek.

WILLOW

But seeing Tara being… violated by the First like that. It just made me so mad I just lost control

BUFFY

But you didn't

She puts down the mug and takes Willow's hands in her own.

BUFFY

Will, you and I both know that you could have done a lot worse, but I saw you when it happened and you were fighting every step of the way

WILLOW

But it's just so hard… I don't think I have that kind of strength inside of me Buffy, I don't, I can't fight anymore

BUFFY

(Forcefully) You can. You are one of the strongest people I have and not just because of the magic's but because of you, plain old Willow

WILLOW

Yeah, plain old Willow, like she was any good.

BUFFY

She's the reason I'm still here.

WILLOW

Again, that wasn't the old Willow, I brought you back using magic and look how well that turned out, I snatched you out of heaven and I brought this whole apocalypse on us! How can you say that I am strong?

BUFFY

Because I know you, the real you, the girl who wore pinafores and fought demons but still couldn't face up to Cordelia.

Willow chuckles slightly.

BUFFY

We'll get through this, it's nothing a little Buffy and Willow time can't solve

WILLOW

I don't know Buffy, there is still so much that I can't even begin to…

XANDER

(From the door)

Hey you heard the lady, its nothing a little Buffy, Willow and Xander time cant cure.

Buffy looks up at him with a little smile and a raised eyebrow as he enters the room and sits down next to Willow.

XANDER

Ok so maybe those weren't your exact words

WILLOW

Thanks you guys but I think maybe I just need to sleep

XANDER

Nonsense! Haven't you heard? Sleep is sooo out especially in this house

He grins and puts his arm around Willow.

BUFFY

This is just what you need, some good old-fashioned Scooby time

XANDER

Who gave us that name anyway?

BUFFY

I don't know, But I've gotta admit I always saw myself as a Daphne; you know cause of the hair

XANDER

Really? That's so weird cause I always saw myself as Freddie… guess that means you and I should… (Winks suggestively)

BUFFY

Ew! Gross Xander!

XANDER

Oh right yeah I forgot, your to busy seeing imaginary hearts whenever you see Captain Peroxide

BUFFY

I do not! And will you quit calling him that! It's soo high school

WILLOW

Oh come on Buffy even I can see it, and I'm gay!

BUFFY

Great, now you decide to jump into the conversation

XANDER

Hey we're just calling them as we see em, and considering I only have one eye, there must really be something going on for me to pick up on it…

BUFFY

Have you finished ganging up on me now?

XANDER

Anybody notice how she's not denying it?

BUFFY

Well if you would give me a chance…

GILES

(Entering the room with a cup in his hand)

A chance to deny what exactly?

XANDER

Hey G-Man, we were something that will probably make you go all stuffy and British avoidey

Giles come over and sits next to Buffy.

GILES

Thank you Xander for that fleeting yet highly inaccurate character study… Willow, I brought you some tea

XANDER

See? What did I tell ya? British people and tea it's like a reflex to every problem 'Oh you've fallen off a cliff? Here have a cup of tea'

GILES

I am not even going to dignify that with an answer.

WILLOW

Thanks Giles, for the tea I mean

GILES

(Softly)

Not at all

Willow gives him a grateful smile.

GILES

How are you doing?

WILLOW

It's better when I don't think about it, there is still a lot of stuff that I need to work through you know up here (she indicates to her head)

Xander kisses her head, and Willow gives him a full smile and looks round at both Buffy and Giles.

WILLOW

Thank's guy's, for you know being here, It makes it easier when you around.

Buffy squeezes her hand.

BUFFY

(Smiling)

We're not going anywhere

FAITH

(At the door)

Whoa, sorry to break up the group hug

BUFFY

Faith!

FAITH

The one and only

GILES

I though you were still…

FAITH

Yeah well the slayer gig aint without its perks, plus I think that Andrew kid helped somehow I could have sworn I willed myself better just so I could punch him

The group chuckles slightly.

FAITH

Speaking of which…where are the wannabe's at? I didn't have to fight for the bathroom and that got me a little worried

GILES

(To Buffy)

I sent the girls downstairs, I thought it was best that they were kept out of this

FAITH

Keep them out of what? Did I miss something?

GILES

There was an… incident

There is an uncomfortable silence

GILES

Perhaps we should let them out, it's been a while, they are probably worried

FAITH

Let them out from where? What did you guys lock them in the basement or something?

Giles stands up looking slightly embarrassed at the situation and leads Faith out.

WILLOW

What do I tell them? I mean they've all heard about big scary Willow but to see it first hand…

BUFFY

Don't worry the girls will understand. We all know why you did what you did.

XANDER

And we love you just the same.

WILLOW

Yeah but…

BUFFY

We'll deal with it.

BASEMENT

The door opens and Giles and Faith walk down the stairs. Kennedy and Andrew are tied to the staircase.

KENNEDY

Giles! Thank God! You can untie me, I need to get to Willow!

GILES

Why exactly are you tied to the staircase?

RHONA

She wanted to go upstairs and save Willow but we figured she would only do more harm then good

GILES

You figured right

ANDREW

Giles! It isn't fair I didn't even do anything!

AMANDA

Are you kidding? You threatened to eat us!

ANDREW

I was merely suggesting that we find alternate food supplies seeing like in…

FAITH

You finish that sentence and I kick your ass.

KENNEDY

I can't believe you tied me up with this sick freak! Giles untie me please!

Giles sighs and makes his way over to Kennedy.

GILES

Faith, a little help here?

FAITH

You take the geek, I ain't untying him

Faith unties Kennedy who immediately heads for the staircase.

GILES

Wait Kennedy, you can't go up there just yet

AMANDA

You mean were not leaving?

GILES

Not just yet, Willow still needs some time, if we can all just give her some space…

RHONA

(Interrupts)

What's the big emergency with her anyway?

VIVIAN

Is it gonna take much longer? Coz I really need to use the bathroom

They all continue to bicker. Kennedy attempts to sneak up the stairs but Faith's hand shoots out in front of her

FAITH

And where do you think your going?

KENNEDY

Look, Willow needs me and right now I should be with her

FAITH

Really? Coz I'm thinking Willow could use some time with her friends right now

KENNEDY

How do you even know what happened?

FAITH

Giles filled me in. And I don't think you running up there is gonna help the situation. Just back off.

KENNEDY

And if I don't?

FAITH

Well then I guess I will have to just tie you to Andrew.

Kennedy looks slightly scared at that. Faith just grins evilly.

FAITH

Look I'll go see what the score is on your girl.

She gives Kennedy a brief smile.

FAITH

(To Giles)

Yo Giles, I think I'm gonna go upstairs you know, check on Buffy and that

Giles turns around from where Amanda and Andrew are now arguing.

GILES

(Pleading)

Hurry

Buffy and Xander come down the stairs just as Faith walks out of the kitchen.

FAITH

Hey, any improvement on Willow? I said I'd check on her for Kennedy

BUFFY

She's fine, she should be down soon. Where's Giles?

FAITH

Downstairs sorting out World War 3, apparently Andrew threatened to eat the girls or whatever

Buffy, Faith and Xander are now all in the living room. Spike enters.

SPIKE

She alright?

BUFFY

She's better. But I think it affected her more than she's letting on

XANDER

We'll be there for her.

BUFFY

I just hope that's enough…

Drusilla appears in the room and interrupts Buffy.

DRUSILLA

Ooo I see all the little bits of fun are here

BUFFY

(In a dangerously low tone)

Get –

DRUSILLA

(Interrupts)

Not now Mummy's talking, but don't worry you'll get your cake soon

FAITH

Who the hell is…

DRUSILLA

(Interrupts)

Sh,sh! Bad little whispers, can't have them spoiling it all now can we William

BUFFY

Spike, What is she talking about?

SPIKE

Don't have a bloody clue luv

DRUSILLA

(Walks up to Spike)

Don't you remember? You were just a little thing, so new to the dark…

She raises her hand and acts as if she is stroking his face.

DRUSILLA

And we were in London with so many little dollies to play with… all over the streets abandoned they were, crying out for there mummy and daddies… but they never came

SPIKE

Dru, what exactly are you…

DRUSILLA

(Interrupts)

There were thousand's of them, little things that bite, except they weren't friends … eating our food. Made the party drinks taste horrible

Spikes face turns from one of confusion to horror.

SPIKE

Buffy get the potentials out of here now

DRUSILLA

(Moves to step in front of Buffy)

Now now, Buffy. They'll be now leaving until the party guests arrive. That's bad manners that is

SPIKE

(Forcefully)

Now!

Buffy runs off to the basement.

DRUSILLA

Silly Spike, always spoiling my fun. Even then, you wouldn't let me drink even though we had all the food laid out.

Buffy returns.

BUFFY

They're gone

Buffy takes a step closer to Drusilla.

BUFFY

(Angrily)

What did you do with them?

DRUSILLA

Shhh, they're almost here, can you hear it? Can you hear them singing?

A very faint growling can be heard all around the house.

BUFFY

Spike…

SPIKE

(Never taking his eyes of Drusilla)

I hear them pet.

FAITH

Hear what?

DRUSILLA

They were so many of them. Scurry about they would, making the party not fun anymore. So many… Can't risk that happening again…

Drusilla walks up to Buffy smiling evilly.

DRUSILLA

Do you know what me and dear William used to do them? Hmmm?

She is standing right in front of Buffy now.

DRUSILLA

(Claps her hands at the same time as she speaks)

Trap!

On her clap, various demons enter bursting through the windows and the doors, from every angle.

DRUSILLA

(Laughing evilly)

Oh goody, the partygoers have arrived. Now we can all have some fun.

Drusilla disappears. All of the demon's come attack, Buffy Spike and Faith at once. Faith is holding her own, with fist-to-fist combat but in a second Buffy has the weapons chest open and is throwing various weapons to Spike and Faith. A demon attacks her from behind but she swiftly turns round and snaps its neck.

FAITH

Wow, B check out your new moves…

She is cut off when another demon punches her in the face and she goes back to fighting.

BUFFY

(Shouts)

Spike! Where's the scythe?

SPIKE

(Fighting a demon about two feet taller than him)

By the (punch) doorway (punch)

Buffy runs over to the doorway but her path is blocked by an incredibly huge demon. She delivers a spin kick to its chest and sends it flying sideways into the bookcase. She turns round to see Willow standing there and her hair is several shades lighter.

BUFFY

(Confused)

Will?

WILLOW

(Chanting)

Ego duco super vox of orbis terrarum ut rid illa everto ex illa moenia,

BUFFY

Will, do you really think you should…

She is hit on the back of the head by a demon's axe. Instead of knocking Willow she bounces of a green shield around Willow which becomes visible only at Buffy's contact with it. Willow seems undisturbed. Buffy lands on the floor to the side of Willow. She stares up at her amazed.

WILLOW

(Chanting)

Ego dico super validus dea tribuo mihi vires quod sino mihi ut

The demon raises his axe above Buffy.

WILLOW

(Shouts)

EXPEL!

A huge wave of blinding green energy emits from Willow along with a large bang, and all of the demons pause then disappear.

FAITH

(Slightly out of breath)

What the…

The demons can seen outside all on their backs. One of them attempts to get up and charge at the house.

Willow holds up one hand towards the oncoming demon and turns her head to face him.

WILLOW

Protect!

A force field appears and sends the demon flying backwards. All of the demons run off.

Faith walks up to Willow.

FAITH

Wow Willow, You kicked some major ass there.

Spike walks over to Buffy and holds out a hand to help her up. She accepts and stands up.

BUFFY

Will, what did you do?

WILLOW

Cleansing spell. Something the coven taught me, rids any demons from a certain place.

FAITH

That could be so useful…

SPIKE

Then why am I still here? I'm a demon

WILLOW

Yeah but your essence is linked with Buffy's enough so that your not pure demon like those guys were

FAITH

Wait, Spike's essence is linked with Buffy's? What the hell does that mean? Is that why they are holding hands?

Buffy looks down and realises that she didn't let go of Spike's hand when he helped to pull her up.

WILLOW

Its complicated, I did a spell to help Buffy and Spike, I'll explain later.

FAITH

Check out Willow, getting down and dirty with the magic's

WILLOW

It's not like that

FAITH

Hey I ain't one to judge, just didn't realise how much had changed since I been away, Willow's a bad ass and Buffy's shacked up with another vamp…

BUFFY

Hey!

FAITH

Wanna explain why you two are still holding hands? The Buffy I know would have pulled her hand away years ago, its like you and Angel all over again…

SPIKE

(Angrily)

Why does every one think that I am like that…

BUFFY

(Interrupts)

Spike! We don't have time for this; we need to find the girls

WILLOW

Right, where do you think they could be? I could do a locator spell but I don't know how well that would work with so many of them…

BUFFY

We don't have time for that (she turns to Spike) Do you think you could find them?

SPIKE

I think we both could remember? I'm not the only one who can smell them anymore, we should go now though

Buffy and Spike walk over to the door.

FAITH

Should we just stay here?

BUFFY

I need you here in case they come back, but we need to get to them, they're helpless without us

SPIKE

I did notice that all the more powerful members of the group got left behind, but why set the demons on us? Why not let them loose with the girls?

BUFFY

Because it wanted to distract us so it could take the girls to… wherever I don't know, the point is we need to make sure they are safe.

She bends down and picks up the scythe off the floor where she last left it.

BUFFY

Let's go.

Buffy exit quickly, leaving Willow and Faith. They both turn round to see the mess the demons left behind.

FAITH

Rock, paper scissors over who gets to explain to Xander?

* * *

Super long chapter there for you, kind of my version of penance. I was going to bake cookies... Oh and by the way, just in case anyone was interested, Willow's spell which is in latin translates as:

I draw upon the power of the earth to rid these demons from these walls,

I call upon the mighty goddess give me strength and allow me to... and then obviously Willow shouts expel which ends the spell.

REVIEW! TELL ME IF THIS IS GOOD OR BAD I BEG OF YOU!


	7. Catalyst

**A/N:** Cue embarrassed face. OK, I'm sorry for not updating earlier! But I've been in kind of a funk recently, haven't been able to write anything half decent, so forgive me if you think that this chapter is sub standard, I tired! I want to give a big shout out to all the people who reviewed!You guy's rock! Thanks for taking the time, it was really nice of you. Anywhoo, on with the chap!

**Disclaimer:**Since I am not a genius, and also not a man, I cannot say I am Joss Whedon, therefore I own none of his brilliant creation.

**Chapter 7 - Catalyst**

Buffy is walking along a street at an extremely fast rate, clearly upset but also determined. Spike easily catches up with her.

SPIKE

Any clue where we are headed?

BUFFY

I figure the vineyards our best shot, we start there

SPIKE

And if they're not there?

BUFFY

Then I will overturn every building in this entire town until I find them

SPIKE

Sound like a plan to me, I just think that might take up some time

Buffy abruptly turns around to face Spike.

BUFFY

Well do you have a better idea? Because seriously, open to suggestions

Spike holds up his hands in defeat

SPIKE

Hey, I'm not the enemy here luv; I want to find those girls as much as you do

Buffy continues walking

BUFFY

Yeah, well then save the twenty questions for later

They walk together in silence until they get to the vineyard.

SPIKE

OK, maybe we should come up with a plan? Maybe I go in and see if they…

Buffy kicks the door clean of its hinge's and it goes sailing down the stairs. She charges down the stairs.

SPIKE

Or we could just do that

Spike follows Buffy down the stairs.

Crashes can be heard, as Buffy rips apart and smashes about 5 barrels of wine.

SPIKE

They're not here then I take it. How about we try the caves? They're dark and dank, has the First written all over them.

BUFFY

(Agitated)

That could take hours! We need to find them, for all we know they could already be dead!

SPIKE

We can't think like that, we just need to calm down, and figure out where…

BUFFY

(Interrupts)

Drusilla

SPIKE

Am I ever going to get to finish a sentence with you?

BUFFY

(Ignoring him)

Drusilla, she said something about a trap in London, what was she talking about?

Spike pauses for a moment thinking, and recognition spreads over his face.

SPIKE

(Shocked)

Buffy we have to get to the school

BUFFY

(Confused)

What? Why?

Spike reaches over and pulls her arm

SPIKE

I'll explain on the way, but we have to go. Now!

Both Buffy and Spike run out of the vineyard.

SUMMERS HOUSE

Faith, Xander, Dawn and Willow are all cleaning various parts of the living room. Giles is sweeping up the broken glass.

GILES

I still don't understand why we couldn't all go and look for them, we could have split up, covered more ground.

WILLOW  
(Picking up the broken furniture)

By the time we had covered one square of this town, Buffy and Spike would have done a full 360 in half the time. We would have just slowed them down.

FAITH

Still, Giles has got a point I mean what if Mr and Mrs Smith can't get the job done?

DAWN

Buffy wouldn't let anything happen to the girls

GILES

Maybe she won't have a choice

Xander drops the piece of window he is holding, and puts his hands on his hips.

XANDER

Hey has anyone ever considered this for a master plan? Drive the resident carpenter insane so that I just start blocking up the walls so no demon can trash this place for like millionth time. Then they just take off the one thing I have haven't had to fix, that being the roof and drop a load of bringer's in here.

They all turn to look at him

XANDER

Oh what, like that couldn't happen?

They all turn away shaking their head's except for Faith who is still looking at him, slightly amazed.

FAITH

You got some serious issues, anyone ever tell you that? Man I must have been screwed up to sleep with you

GILES

(Hurriedly)

Let's try and concentrate on the matter at hand here

WILLOW

What you mean the iddy biddy potential pieces the First has probably got lying around right about now?

XANDER

Way to inspire the troops there Will

DAWN

(Quietly)

I just hope they are all ok

OUTSIDE THE SUNNYDALE HIGH SCHOOL

BUFFY

(Turning to Spike)

OK we're here, wanna explain why?

Spike peers up at the school, as if checking for the girls in the windows.

SPIKE

(Still looking at the school)

It was a thing back in my early days as a vamp, there was an outbreak of the plague, you know, the Black Death? People were dropping like flies everywhere. It made Dru really happy, all this blood just laid out for us, but the blood was tainted, it didn't kill us but it didn't go down to well either.

BUFFY

(Confused)

What does that have to do with the girls?

SPIKE  
(Turning to Buffy)

Well, Dru figured that it would be a smart plan to sire them all, she wanted to raise an army.

BUFFY

(Doubtfully)

You think that the First is going to turn the girl's into vampires?

SPIKE

No, see Dru used to poor all of the people's blood into one big pot you know, kind of like a fondue without the cheese. And it got me thinking, what else do we know that like's a whole lot of blood in one place?

Buffy turns to the school with a horrified look on her face.

BUFFY

The seal.

Both of them run into the school and run straight toward the basement door. Buffy pulls on the door so hard it come off its hinges and smashes into the nearest classroom. They jump down the flight of stairs, and head straight to the room in which the seal is at. Except, when they get there, there is a blank wall.

BUFFY

The door… the seal was right here!

They both look around and when they look back at wall they see Caleb.

CALEB

Now, now where are your manners? You think you can just breeze in her gun's blazing? The Lord says that those who stand before the gates of heaven shall be judged. But I ain't no St Peter, and this isn't exactly heaven. (He grins)

Buffy walks straight through him and punches through the concrete wall. A large chunk of it comes out of the wall. By the time she pulls her hand back out, it has healed. The First morphs into the mayor. He watches Buffy and Spike continue to pound at the new concrete wall blocking the corridor to the room, which has the seal in it.

THE MAYOR

See, this is why the world is such a mess today; people have no respect for personal property. America is built on people being able to defend their own territory.

Buffy and Spike continue to take chunks out of the wall. There is almost a visible hole in it now.

SPIKE

Don't listen to it

BUFFY

(Punches the wall even harder)

I'm not

There is a pause, and all that can be heard is the sound of concrete breaking.

THE MAYOR

Ever play that game Frustration? It's a tricky game you see, because if someone puts an obstacle in your way, you can't move. You've got no way of going around it. But of course, if you were to find someway around it, the opposition could just surprise you and win anyway.

Buffy and Spike make a hole in the wall big enough to walk through. However, they hesitate. Although the corridor is pitch black, both Buffy and Spike can see them. About a hundred ubervamps are standing in front of the door, weapons at the ready.

THE MAYOR

Surprise

All of the ubervamps growl together, making an almighty roar. The First appears in front of them, on the other side of the wall as Caleb again.

CALEB

You like my little entourage? I call them the First Wave. And I mean that in both senses of the word

The ubervamps start to come towards them. The First morphs into Chloe

CHLOE

(Grinning)

T.T.F.N

The First disappears. Buffy grips the scythe, looking livid and both of them brace themselves for the impact.

* * *

No idea how god/bad that chapter was so your opinion is much appreciated! Please review, not just because it will help me to write more, not just because it would make you a fabulous person, but because it's a nice thing to do! Go on, fulfill your good deed for the day! 


End file.
